Maybe I'm in Love With You
by FayeValentine001
Summary: Ginny realize that she needs to get over her school girl crush and she gets over it quickly with the help of Draco, but why is he risking his rep to be seen with her? Whats in it for him?. D/G, H/H
1. Torment

Ginny smiled as she pulled on her best school robe. She had saved all her money for as long as her could remember hearing about Hogwarts so that she could buy her very own wand, robes, and other school supplies. She hated wearing her brothers' robes, which were much too big for her. But today was special, because yesterday Ginny had asked Harry if he wanted to eat dinner with her the next day, and he has said yes. Today was the next day and it was almost dinner. She had been waiting in anticipation all morning for dinner to come, and it was finally here. Glancing at her watch she squealed and almost ran, but she controlled herself and walked calmly out of the Griffindor house because she had 20 minuets to spare. Slowly she went out side for some fresh air and walked around. She looked around to see if Harry was anywhere around, she didn't see him but she did see something strange. Draco's blond head made its way along the path leading to the forbidden forest.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder where he's going."  
  
She said to her self and started to follow him. He came to a tree that was just bordering on being in the forest. She watched as he sat down and pulled out a tape recorder, she looked at her watch again 10 minuets to go.  
  
"I hate acting-"  
  
Before she could hear the rest she got up from her hiding space and ran to the dinning hall.  
  
Harry was already sitting down reading a book when she got there; she sat down next to him. He didn't look up from his book. She looked around and then looked back at Harry.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She said after a few seconds.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She said back still not bothering to look up. Hermione came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Ginny would you mind moving down a bit? Harry, Ron and I have to talk about something very important."  
  
"But I'm supposed to eat dinner with you today, remember Harry?"  
  
"Oh really? I'm sorry we can do it later."  
  
She could feel the tears in her eyes almost spill out but she moved down anyway.  
  
"What do you guys have to talk about?"  
  
She asked hoping to at least be included into their group. She didn't want to feel so bad about it. It was just dinner and she knew she was acting like a baby.  
  
"It's very important and you wouldn't understand."  
  
Hermione said and sat in between her and Harry. Ginny got up from the table and walked toward the door.  
  
"Snubbed again Little Red?"  
  
Draco's voice harshly whispered to her from behind. She turned to see Draco directly behind her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! And don't call me that."  
  
"Of course you don't. Just keep telling yourself that Harry likes you better than Hermione, maybe someday you'll believe it!"  
  
Her cheeks burned and she didn't know what to say to him so she just walked away.  
  
"What the hell did you say to my sister?"  
  
Ron yelled at Draco as he saw Ginny leave. Ron new Ginny and that look on her face meant that she was about to cry.  
  
"I didn't say anything to her."  
  
Draco falsely defended himself.  
  
"Liar! I saw you talking to her!"  
  
"Ron calm down, its not like she's going to go kill herself just because Draco said something to her."  
  
Harry said tugging on Ron's sleeve to get him to sit down. Draco got up from the table and left.  
  
"Your right."  
  
Ron said satisfied that he made Draco leave.  
  
Once she was out of sight she ran. Not knowing where she was going to go, she ran out side. Finally she ended up sitting against the tree that Draco had before. She didn't even remember how she had gotten there. When she had cried her self out she remembered that if you walked around the forbidden forest for a while you would come to the edge of a cliff, and just below were the inky black waters that they had traveled across by boat to come to Hogwarts. Ginny walked and found the cliff and stood on the edge looking down. The black water was almost hypnotic; she felt as if the water was calling to her as it splashed against the rocks below.  
  
"Come play, come play."  
  
Over and over it chanted inside Ginny's head. She positioned herself right on the edge and forced herself to stay there when a few small rocks broke loose underneath her feet. Whispering to her self she prayed, then she turned to go back to Hogwarts because this was stupid, she shouldn't hurt herself because Harry didn't like her, but the rock underneath her gave way causing her to fall. She screamed and everything was rushing around her, but she wasn't falling. Someone had grabbed her hands. She looked up into Draco's face and he managed a smile while he hung onto Ginny's hands.  
  
"Hang on."  
  
Draco stood pulling her up. 'Wow, he's a lot stronger than I though he was. And he's kind of cute when he makes that face' Was the first though that came to her head. 'I can not believe I just though that!' Her feet found holes and she pushed her self up throwing herself accidentally on top of Draco. She looked down at him through her red hair and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for saving me."  
  
"Wizards debt."  
  
He said simply, then he smiled.  
  
"Are you comfortable? Can I get you a pillow?"  
  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"Quite alright, in fact I wouldn't mind if we saw each other like that more often."  
  
'Did I just say that out loud?' he asked himself. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away pretending to be offended but when she wasn't facing him she smiled.  
  
"You know you could always eat dinner with me."  
  
Draco stood shaking the dirt from his robes.  
  
"You mean to make Harry jealous?"  
  
She turned around and looked at him questioningly. 'That's not what I mean at all!' He thought.  
  
"Of course that's what I mean. Why else would a Malfoy be seen with a Weasel?"  
  
He smirked and Ginny walked up to him and punched him in the face.  
  
"Do not call me that again!"  
  
She said and he held his hand up o his jaw.  
  
"Damn women! Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Not unless I have to."  
  
He smiled not realizing how entertaining she could be. He offered her his arm.  
  
"Shall we go make Potter jealous?"  
  
"Yes I think we shall."  
  
She said taking his arm.  
  
"Plus I'm starved!"  
  
XxXxX  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"Did you see Malfoy leave?"  
  
He asked Harry who was engrossed in a conversation with Hermione.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because I didn't either and I think he went to go torment Ginny."  
  
"And I think you're being paranoid Ron. Relax Malfoy won't touch your sister, he wouldn't dare."  
  
Hermione piped up.  
  
"This coming form the girl who studies for test a year early 'just in case'."  
  
He said and then he's jaw dropped open as he looked towards the main doors to the dinning hall and saw Malfoy walking into the hall with Ginny on his arm smiling. Both Harry and Hermione turned around and saw just as the rest of the hall grew very silent as they entered.  
  
A soft blush appeared on Ginny's neck and cheeks as the hall slowly silenced and every body stopped what they were doing. A cry of anguish could be heard for the Slytherin table a few moments later as a teary eyed Pansy bolted from the table and out of the hall. Draco ignored it and led her to the table and barked at Golye to move over. Ginny sat and Draco soon after her.  
  
"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl and a boy walking together?"  
  
He said loudly and after another few motionless seconds, the hall filled with whispers and hisses of disapproval.  
  
"Well I think it's safe to say that there is no tormenting going on."  
  
Hermione said trying hard to suppress her laughter.  
  
"No Mione I believe there is a lot of tormenting going on, just not with Malfoy and Ginny."  
  
Harry said gesturing with his hand over to Ron who was red and you could almost see the steam coming from his ears. 


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: I know, I know, I am working on so many stories that my head is spinning, but, I like it that way. Please review and let me know what you think about it!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, oh so long ago...

DreamGurl-de-Draco,

Cassie,

kneh13,

shock-a-lot: I'll have to check it out!,

and SocratesAngel: I am a Tom Felton fan... I'm so gald you all like my story!

.

No one had said a word for a good ten minutes, no one knew what to say, no one had ever done this before, on one knew how to react to the red headed Gryffindor being led to the Slytherin table by the one and only Draco Malfoy.

After what seemed like forever Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat loudly.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" He asked simply and the crowd of students chimed in unison.

"No, sir,"

"Very well then, let's not insult the house elves and enjoy the rest of our meal." He sat down again and the whispers started immediately.

Ginny grinned at Dumbledore and helped herself to some pumpkin juice before piling her plate with food. The first few minutes were a bit awkward, she had never really talked to the older blond, she didn't know him at all, and she didn't even know anyone else that knew him very well. She looked at him and caught him checking his reflection in his spoon and she giggled.

"Just what is so funny?" He drawled at her and she laughed at him again.

"Your very, apparent, obsession with yourself is pretty amusing." He gasped, a little taken aback by her bluntness.

"I am not 'obsessed' with myself!" He defended himself to no avail.

"You know something, I think that's the first time I have ever heard anyone call you out like that." Blaize Zabini chimed in from across the table. "I like her Draco." He stated in a 'matter of fact' kind of way, and introduced himself and a few others sitting nearby.

After the ice had been broken she relaxed more and she found it surprisingly easy to be herself with this new crowd. There were no expectations to be funny and popular like Fred and George or to be a hero like Ron, she could just be herself.

"So what brings you to the 'Dark Side'?" Joked Blaize after dinner as they were walking to the dorms, Ginny didn't know what to say and looked at Draco to save her.

"Virginia here is my new protégé. She has decided to come to me, because she's sick of being in the shadow of the Dream Team."

"I see," Blaize said, "I get it, but don't you think it'll be too easy?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked him timidly.

"I mean, silly girl, all you really need is a little make over and you could be the hottest little number at Hogwarts." They had stopped walking now and Blaize spun her around and Draco nodded in agreement. "I know just who to take her to." Draco knew exactly who he was talking about.

The boys had drug Ginny through hallways she had never been down before and finally they came to a stop at a portrait of a Spanish dancer, her dress fanning out as she twirled around the frame.

"Damn, what was the password again?" Blaize looked at Draco. "Oh, yeah I remember."

"Sugar lips," He said getting the dancers attention and she swung her frame open revealing a port hole similar to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny followed as they climbed through and into an average sized room decorated beautifully in silver and green with black leather furniture. There was a girl sitting at a mahogany desk, her quill flying over the parchment that lay in front of her, she was so absorbed with her work that she didn't notice the three of them enter her room.

"Rin," Draco said getting her attention, "hey Rin." Finally she looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow at the odd three standing in her room.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you my password, don't you you're not supposed to enter a lady's room without knocking first?"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaize replied getting to the point, he told her their plan. Rin got up from her desk and walked around Ginny studying her, Ginny did the same as she was circled.

They were about the same height; same weight, they had the same milky white skin and the same honey brown eyes but they were almost complete opposites. Rin's hair was black with blond highlights, she was Asian and had more curves to her then the red head, but this girl was a seventh year. Her hair was shorter, stopping just above her breasts in delicate curls, the makeup on her eyes was simple but her lips were blood red.

"Well we figured you could work your talent on her, since you made Pansy into a new woman last year." Draco added.

"I can tell you one thing, she'll be a hell of a lot easier then Pansy was." Blaze laughed and kissed her cheek so as not to get her lipstick on him. "You are going to owe me for this though, both of you." She said talking to Blaize and Draco.

"Thank you, baby." Blaize said giving her a tap on her bottom, Rin then turned to Ginny.

"Come on Doll, follow me, I'll get you all fixed up." Ginny smiled as the older girl led her out of that room into the bedroom while Draco and Blaize sat down to play a game of Wizards Chess.

The bedroom was even nicer than the room they had just left; Ginny was in 'aw'.

"Now, I know you're a Weasley, your hair obviously gives that away, I don't know your name though."

"It's Ginny," She said still looking around while Rin had disappeared into the walk-in closet.

"Hum what's that short for, Virginia? You'll go by that now, Ginny is, how can I put this, it's like a little girls name, and if you want people to stop thinking of you as a little girl, you need a name to fit." Rin was shouting to Ginny from somewhere in the back of the closet.

"Alright, no more Ginny then."

"Good," Rin said emerging with a pile of clothes in one arm and a large metal box in the other, she noticed Ginny looking around her room. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes it's beautiful, how did you…"

"How did I get this room?" Ginny shook her head yes.

"Well, like Draco I come from an old blood line, you could say I'm an heirs," She giggled to herself a little, "my parents and grandparents and so on, have donated a lot of money to Hogwarts over the years and for that my family has always gotten this private room. Nice hu? Anyway, let's get started." She sat Ginny down in a chair; she sat on the edge of the vanity and got to work.

.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital wing?" Harry asked Hermione as he watched Ron from across the Gryffindor common room.

"Um I'm sure he'll be, fine." She said hoping she was right, she was usually always right.

"I am going to kill her!" Ron was gridding his teeth and his face had been bright red since dinner time.

"I don't think that's healthy." Harry commented again about the color of Ron's face.

"Ron, take deep breaths now, it's going to be ok. You don't really know what's going on so you can't just fly off the handle like this."

"I don't have to know exactly what's going on Hermione, anything that has to do with that bloody git, Malfoy, cannot be good, especially not for my baby sister." He kicked a book lying on the fool and it hit the wall with a 'thud'.

"Ginny isn't a baby anymore, Ron." Harry said very quietly.

"Yes! Yes she is, I mean she's too young to be even hanging out with boys!"

"Ronald Weasley, how hypocritical of you!" Hermione said loudly standing up and closing the book she had been reading. "Who was it again that you were dating last year? Oh, that's right, Pansy, remember after she somehow got good looking, and the year before that who was it? Lavender!"

"Alright, alright, blimey Hermione, I got it."

"Good, now it's getting late and I'm not staying down here with you just to wait for Ginny, I suggest you both go to bed we all have early classes tomorrow." With that she left the room.


End file.
